1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to building structures. In particular, this invention relates to building structures of the type which are utilized for shelter. Still further, this invention pertains to building structures which are modular in nature. Further, this invention relates to building structures formed of supporting mechanisms which may be folded one on top of the other in one or two axes. Additionally, this invention relates to modular shelter systems which may be constructed in a minimum amount of labor time using a low degree of expertise in the building systems art.
2. Prior Art
Portable shelter assemblies are known in the art. The best prior art known to the applicant includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,715,843; 3,555,754; 3,683,427; 3,930,344; 3,888,056; 3,889,698; 4,091,584; 4,074,682; and, 3,766,573.
In some of the prior art such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,555,754, a portable shelter assembly is utilized for protecting workers during cold weather. In such prior art, the overall contour is formed in a box-like shape through standard structural mounting members. Covering sheets are provided, however, the external peripheral support structure does not provide for the ease of construction, as is necessary to the inventive concept of the subject invention. The overall structure contour does not provide for a maximum of internal volume when taken with respect to the support materials used.
In some prior dome-like systems, such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,683,427, the support cover may be formed of a flexible sheet. However, such prior systems do not provide for the interfitting structural components which allow foldability and compactness, as is provided in the subject invention concept.
In other prior art, sheltering systems do not allow for the construction of an entire dome system around two basic base members, which may be placed on an inclined surface as well as a horizontally planar base surface. This has the restriction of only allowing a positional location of the building structures in particular areas.
Other prior art systems do not allow for a simple easily constructed building which may be put up in a short amount of time with persons who do not have expertise in the particular construction process.